


Sex Drunk

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Drunk Castiel, Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Cas was dead to the world.“Maybe you should let him sleep,” Sam said.“Maybe you should mind your business.”The bitch face he got for that was reassuring.





	

“What’s with the angel passed out on the bed?”

Dean pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the back of a chair, eyeing Cas spread out on one bed on top of the comforter, trench coat and shoes still on. 

“He showed up drunk.”

On the small couch, hunched over an old book, Sam didn’t even bother to look up at Dean. 

“What, seriously? He can even get drunk?”

Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair and finally sat back, looking at Dean. “He said he drank a whole liquor store. I think he might have meant that literally.”

Dean pulled a dingy glass down from a kitchenette cupboard and filled it with tap water. “Man, what is up with him.”

“He called me stupid when I asked if he was ok.”

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious he’s not.”

Setting the water down on the table, Dean moved to root through a duffel bag at the end of the couch, pulling out a bottle of aspirin.

“Where’s Padre?”

“Taking a minute to get his head on.”

Passing the couch, Dean patted Sam on the arm and his brother leaned into it before settling back quietly over his book. Picking up the water, Dean took the aspirin over to the bed and sat down hard, bouncing the mattress. 

Cas was dead to the world. 

“Maybe you should let him sleep,” Sam said.

“Maybe you should mind your business.”

The bitch face he got for that was reassuring. Things’d be fine between them. Always were.

Dean slapped Cas on the chest. 

“Rise an’ shine, got breakfast for you!”

With a snort and a grunt, Cas jerked and sat up, blinking, still swaying like a sailor. Jesus, he must of gotten fucking tanked. 

“Seriously, are you still drunk?”

Cas squinted at him, held out a hand and looked at his fingers for a minute, then stared down at his crotch. 

“Yes. How long does it take to wear off?”

“In your case, I have no idea. But you should take an aspirin and some water.”

Cas glared at the offered glass like it had personally offended his mother. 

If he’d had one.

Hey, something they all had in common. 

“Just drink it Cas,” Sam said, shutting the book he’d been reading and getting up to stretch. 

Grumbling - Dean was pretty sure some of it was Enochian - Cas took the water and downed the aspirin Dean held out to him. How much an angel was supposed to take, he had no idea, so he just tripled the dose. It’d be fine. Cas had to sober up so they could kill a whore. Good, wholesome family times. 

“I don’t understand why my penis is erect.”

Dean fumbled with the still open bottle of aspirin in his hand and spilled little red pills all over the bed and floor. Sam, in the middle of the kitchenette rummaging through the fridge, straightened up and stared at them.

“What?”

“I was…. I think I was dreaming.”

“Dude, did you just have a sex dream?”

“Maybe?”

“I mean, I don’t know if counts as sleep or passing out, but you probably have morning wood,” Dean joked, like this was absolutely normal.

They may have boned a few times, but nothing about their situation was really ‘normal’.

“It’s four thirty two am, it’s not morning.”

“It’s just a saying, Cas,” Sam contributed, hovering on the edge of the sleep-space boundary carpet. “Like, usually when you sleep and wake up your dick is hard, it just, happens.”

“This is strange.”

Dean slapped his back. “You have no idea.”

An uneasy silence settled, and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off the hard line in Cas’ dark slacks. He wondered when the priest was going to come back. And if Sam was still too busy being prissy with his little bitch fit to let loose and have some fun. 

“You want a hand with that?” Dean asked. 

Cas shifted, finished the rest of the water in his glass and twisted around to set it on the night stand. His hair was wrecked, tie pulled loose, sitting with his legs straight out he just poked at it.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Dean, he’s still drunk, are you seriously going to take advantage of a drunk angel?”

“What? We’ve fucked before. Are you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you,” Sam rolled his eyes in a very I’m-definitely-still-mad way but he at least shuffled closer to the bed. 

Patting a hand on Cas’ thigh, Dean leaned over to kiss his neck, sliding his hand higher to settle over the hard length of him and squeeze. 

“I don’t understand why humans get erections in their sleep. What are you supposed to do with it?”

“Wake up and use it.”

Shifting, bringing his hand up to spread over Cas’ chest, Dean pushed him down on the bed. Cas was still squinting surly as hell but he wasn’t saying no. So Dean pulled his pants open and got to it. There was a time and a place for really getting to know a dick, for fully appreciating it and all the fun you could have with it, but now wasn't really the time or place with a demon infested town and a whore of babylon on the loose, so Dean pulled out his best tricks and wrung a hand around the base while he sucked hard. 

Cas made a wounded sound and bowed up off the bed.

“Jesus, Dean, are you going for a world record?”

The huffing of Sam’s general-disapproval sounded closer than Dean thought, but the bed swayed as he got on, broad hands pulling at Dean’s clothes, moving him and Cas and getting everyone mostly naked while Dean tried to keep his lips connected to dick. It worked pretty well for all parties involved. 

Getting his knees under him, Dean pushed his ass up, bending Cas’ legs to make more room. Grunting, Cas scooted up the bed, hands all over Dean’s head and his shoulders, hips squirming restlessly. 

“I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” Sam’s voice had dipped lower, smooth like he actually had to try to seduce either of the people sharing a bed with him right now. Face it Sam, your brother’s a slut and the angel is falling fast. 

“Why does it… ungh, it’s so. That feels really good.”

Sam’s hands were warm splayed over Dean’s ass, fingers massaging and pulling, dipping between his legs and teasing his balls. 

“You tend to … lose your inhibitions when you drink, and you sort of just let yourself feel more.”

Sam’s knees bumped against Dean’s calves as he leaned over. Dean had a grip on the backs of Cas’ thighs, keeping him spread wide, mouth warmed up enough to sink down past his gag reflex with little choking as he sucked sloppy wet and rubbed his tongue against the underside. God he loved the stretch of it making his jaw ache, made his ass clench just thinking about getting fucked. 

His brother was taking care of that. Slick fingers at Dean’s hole, wide long fingers that Dean knew so, so well. He’d know the shape and callous-drag of those fingers over any part of his body, pressing into his mouth, stretching his ass wide. 

Cas started whining, hitching broken noises that stuttered out all shock-and-awe like, and it fueled Dean’s needy ego like nothing else, but Sam got a hand in his short hair and yanked, pulling Dean up against a hot-skinned chest while Sam’s fingers were still screwing deep into him. 

“Aren’t you going to fuck him, Dean? Or are you just teasing?”

“Fuck Sammy, shit.”

Blue eyes watching, mouth open wide and panting, Cas still had his shirt on but unbuttoned, tie gone, his hands clutching the rumpled comforter like he was going to just float up and away if he didn’t hold on. 

“S’that what you want Cas?” Dean asked. “Want me to ride you?”

“Yes.” Dick tapping against his belly, dark little happy trail from navel to pubes smeared with shiny pre-come, Cas nodded in enthusiastic agreement. “I’ve heard that physical exertion is good to, uh, sober up.”

“That’s the spirit.” Dean winked at him, because he was an asshole and it made Cas squint again. 

With a twist of his wrist meant entirely to pull an embarrassing squeak from Dean, Sam pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean’s ass, shoving him forward. Climbing over Cas’ legs to straddle his lap, Dean fumbled for the lube Sam passed and got Cas’ dick wet, sinking down onto him. There is something indescribably satisfying about taking a dick all the way, ass pressed down against Cas’ lap, faint burn pulsing in time with his heartbeat and god yeah. Dean could never get enough of this. 

Cas’ hands finally give up the sheets, moving instead to grip onto Dean’s waist bruisingly-hard, and maybe fucking a drunk angel isn’t the best idea because he doesn’t seem to know how hard he’s squeezing right now, but Dean likes bruises anyway so he swivels his hips in a dirty move that has Cas’ hands clutching tighter. 

Behind him, Sam moves in closer, fat length of his dick gets rutted up the crack of Dean’s ass. Strong arms circle around Dean, under his pits, banding over his chest and Sam starts rocking against him and pulling Dean back to meet it, Cas’ buried in him deep.

It’s hot and sweaty and his thighs are gonna be sore tomorrow but Dean fucking lives for this. Seriously, how can a town try to outlaw all the best parts of being human? 

Dean’s close to coming when Sam squeezes a hand around the base of his cock, moves to cup his ball and twist almost too painfully but it stops his climax in it’s tracks. Cas is losing it, eyes squeezed shut and his completely unhibited filthy fucking mouth making the most obscene noises Dean’s heard during sex, and he can feel the wetness seep out of his ass, hear the slick noises of it as Cas goes still on the bed. Eyes blinking open, hands letting go of Dean’s waist and it fucking hurts, Cas lays there looking at the ceiling like he’s praying. 

Sam just tips Dean forward, pulls him off Cas’ dick and shoves in. It punches the air right out of his lungs. Loose and sloppy, Dean’s not hurting, but christ, Sam could give a guy warning. He doesn’t have any words of complaint though, no, just lets his jaw hang open and moans like a whore for it. Laying down against Cas’ sweaty chest, there’s a heartbeat under his ribs and Dean doesn’t think too close about that, gets his mouth on Cas’ skin instead so he can make the angel squirm more, mouth at his perky little nipples and bite down hard when Sam screws in at just the right angle that Dean forgets how to breathe. 

He kind of blacks out for a second when he comes. 

-

The whole room is a fucking wreck. 

Shoes are scattered, the aspirin is still spilled all over the floor, the water glass had gotten knocked off the night stand and shattered, the comforter is rumpled at the foot of the bed, and Dean’s ass is going to be dripping come for hours - it feels like it got fucked up so deep in his body things were rearranged. 

So all in all, the hunt’s not as much of a shit show as it had been. Great sex puts things in perspective like that. 

“You sober yet?” Sam asks. 

“I’m not certain.”

Rolling onto his side gingerly, Dean slings an arm across Cas’ chest where he lays dazed between the two Winchesters. “He’s probably sex drunk now.”

“Dean I don’t think that’s a real thing.”

Still sounds like a surly asshole. 

“It’s definitely a thing.” 

Hey, at least Sam is agreeing with him.


End file.
